Участник:Ежевичная
Здравствуй. Меня зовут Ежевичная. Зачем заходил? Hi. My name is Blackberry. Добро пожаловать ко мне в пещерку! Будьте как дома. Можете задать любой вопрос на моей стене. Прочитал здесь все про меня? А теперь уходи. Welcome to my cave! Fell yourself like at your own home. You can ask any question on my wall. Did you read everything about me here? Now leave. Обо мне = Здравствуй. Меня зовут Ежевичная/Ежа (лучше Ежа). Можешь назвать Алёной, не убью. Я живу в Новосибирской области, в деревне Вороново и время у меня Новосибирское. Родилась я 12 декабря 2003 года и в этом году мне исполняется 14 лет. В общем, я самая обычная маленькая рыжая девушка Интересные факты обо мне *Мой любимый цвет - серый, но я также люблю некоторые оттенки красного *Моя любимые пары - Иглохвостка и Дождь и Пестролистая/Остролап, а нелюбимая - Ежевичная Звезда и Белка *Мое любимое племя - племя Теней *Я читала почти всю серию коты воители в оригинале *Я написала много книг, в том числе и про котов воителей *Мои любимые сериалы - Мамочки и Отель Элеон **Кофе с молоком, о да *Я - сериаломан (сериалы - моя страсть) *Я люблю русскую кухню *У меня рыжие волосы и бледно-зеленые глаза *У меня есть две кошки и собака *Мой рост - 131 *У меня есть сестра *Я не являюсь фанаткой серии книг Коты-воители Мой характер Ежевичная - вредная до изнеможения, но если завоевать ее дружбу, она станет хорошим, верным помощником во всех начинаниях) Заполните это поле! |-| Фанфики Ежевичной = Мои книги о КВ Цикл Жизненный путь *История Кровоягодки: Рождение *История Кровоягодки: Обучение *История Кровоягодки: Любовь *История Кровоягодки: Сложная жизнь *История Кровоягодки: Последнее мучение *Судьба Серениты Цикл Затмение жизни *Великая зима *Милосердие Бархатной *Последняя битва *Пишется Цикл Новая жизнь Является циклом о канонных персонажах *Воинство Звезд *План Голубки *Пишется Специальные издания *Академия воителей *Эхо Овсоглазки *У нас ведь тоже есть сердце... *Пишется Мои книги не о КВ Цикл Тайны Мариинского училища *Тайная история Марты(в процессе) Отдельные издания *Зов любви *Тайна под сердцем *Запретная любовь Мои книги размышления *Запретная любовь в КВ |-| Мелисса = Мелисса - серебристая полосатая кошка с пушистой белоснежной грудкой, пушистым хвостом, короткими лапами, певучим голосом, кокетливым взглядом, шрамом на переносице и большими голубыми глазами. Характер Добрая и любящая кошка. Довольно упряма, капризна и очень наивна. Она просто обожает котят и готова проводить с ними большую часть своего времени. Невероятно преданна Воинскому Закону. Пытается быть серьезной, но из-за коротких лап и больших глаз, выглядит котенком. Кровоягодка очень красива и является предметом зависти. Семья Список родственников Мать: *Снежнолистая: мертва, обитает в Звездном племени Отец: *Грачехвост: мертв, обитает в Звездном племени Сестры: *Серенита: жива (на период Милосердия Бархатной) *Корица:жива (на период Милосердия Бархатной) *Голубка:жива (на период Милосердия Бархатной) Пара: *Дымохвост: жив (на период Милосердия Бархатной) Сыновья: *Прудик: жив (на период Милосердия Бархатной) *Кролик: жив (на период Милосердия Бархатной) Дочери: *Клубничная: мертва, обитает в Сумрачном Лесу *Малиновница: жива(на период Милосердия Бархатной) *Голубика: умерла во второй раз, места обитания нет *Черника: жива(на период Милосердия Бархатной) *Лисичка: жива(на период Милосердия Бархатной) Племянницы: *Бархатная: жива(на период Милосердия Бархатной) *Мятная:жива (на период Милосрдия Бархатной) Племянник: *Рыбохвост: мертв, обитает в Звёздном племени Дедушка: *Тигроклык: мертв, обитает в Звёздном племени Тетя: *Луннохвостая: жива (на период Милосердия Бархатной) Дядя: *Янтарник: умер во второй раз, места обитания нет Двоюродные сестры: *Колючка: жива, на период "Вздор Травницы" *Полнунушка: статус неизвестен Двоюродный брат: *Дымненький: жив, на период "Вздор Травницы" Дальний родственник: *Светоглазка: жива (на период Милосердия Бархатной)